


don't knock it 'till you try it

by nialler93



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Interviews, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialler93/pseuds/nialler93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically then tension between harry and niall is at a record high and harry just blows it over the top when suggesting niall have sex with a man..</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't knock it 'till you try it

"What a long day of interviews, huh?" Niall said as he returned from the kitchen. He and Harry were relaxing at his flat after a full day of FOUR promos. Harry was sitting on the right side of the couch, his attention on the screen. A footy match was on and Niall had just cracked open two pints, hence the entrance from the kitchen.  
"Mhmm," Harry mumbled. "Thanks," he said grabbing the pint from Niall and taking a small sip before placing the mug on the table. Niall was just about to take his seat on the opposite side of the couch when he remembered.  
"Shit," he grumbled. Harry gave him a confused look. "I forgot the cake."  
"Cake?" Harry's eyes lit up.  
"You're such a child," Niall laughed as he hit Harry on the elbow when he passed on his way back to the kitchen.  
"My mum brought this for me the other day," Niall explained as he held out a piece of chocolate cake for his friend to take.  
"Pints and cake, you sure know how to please a guest," Harry said with a smirk. Niall laughed again and finally took his seat. 

Once the cake had been eaten, Niall retrieved the empty plates and took one last trek to the kitchen. When he returned, he saw that Harry spread himself out on the couch, head where Niall had just been sitting.  
"What are you doing, Harry, you're takin up the whole couch," was his reaction.  
"Lay with me," was all Harry said. He looked so cuddly, with his arms open wide awaiting Niall, that he couldn't resist. Niall crawled onto the couch and wedged himself next to Harry.  
Harry made a nearly inaudible sound, almost of discomfort. "Am I squishing you?" Niall asked.  
Harry quickley responded, "No," then a sigh, "not at all."  
"Good." So Niall squirmed, making Harry want to take the smaller boy and hold him tighter, but he held back; he couldn't just ditch the plan.  
After about eight minutes of laying  
peacefully, Harry decided it was time.  
He positioned his mouth right next to Niall's ear and whispered, "Don't knock it 'till you try it," the same thing he had said to Niall during an interview today while they were on the topic of Niall sleeping with a man.  
It took a moment for Niall to process what Harry just said, and when he did, he blushed deeply. He turned to look back at Harry, propping himself up on his arm. He didn't say anything, just studied Harry closely as they both raised their eyebrows.  
Niall flipped back around, being careful to push himself against Harry extra hard. Harry let a little gasp escape his lips and brought his hand to adjust his jeans. Niall knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Niall, look at me," Harry breathed out. Niall turned around once again. The two held eye contact while Harry moved his hand from his side to the little space between him and Niall. He softly ran his fingers down Niall's stomach, grazing the fabric of Niall's black t shirt and stopped at his pants button. Niall nodded, which Harry took as a sure sign to continue. Harry moved is other hand from behind Niall's head to help him unbutton Niall's pants. The two were still holding eye contact. Harry pulled Niall's jeans down so they were about halfway down his thighs and he slowly moved his hand back up to Niall's crotch. With some hesitation, he placed one hand around Niall's bulge through his boxers. Niall let out a whimper which made Harry go wild inside again. Harry groped Niall through his boxers until he had no control left. Harry curled his fingers around the waistband of Niall's boxers and pulled them down to meet his jeans. He wanted to look down more than anything but he could not tear his eyes away from the innocent blue ones peering up at him. He placed his hand on Nialls now hard cock and started to stroke. Both swallowed hard. Niall brought his hands up and wrapped them around Harry's pumping wrist. It felt so good. He didn't want to be the only one who felt that good, so he unbuckled Harry's belt and pulled down his pants and boxers as fast  
as his hands would let him. Niall wrapped both hands around Harry's length and did the same to Harry as Harry did to him.  
"Fuck..." Harry moaned as he struggled to keep his eyes from closing in pleasure. Not once had the boys broken eye contact.  
"Just tell me when to stop," Harry said as he repositioned himself on the couch. He was now straddling Niall's knees, preparing to lower his head. Niall nodded and pushed Harry's head down. Harry placed his mouth around Niall's member and sucked gently at the head. He looked up to aqquire the eye contact once again. With each bob, Harry got more and more of Niall into his mouth. With his free hand, Harry was fingering himself, preparing for what was to come next.  
"Harry, I don't..... not much longer till...." Harry knew what Niall was trying to say so we dropped Niall's dick from his mouth, reached into his pocket, ripped open a condom, removed his jeans, and placed the rubber onto Niall.  
"vJesus, Harry," Niall was nearly panting. Harry grabbed Niall once again and slowly guided his dick into himself. It was the feeling that he had been waiting for since what feels like forever, and it felt so much better than he imagined. Niall grabbed Harry's thighs and squeezed as he began to ride Niall. It was getting extremely difficult for the eye contact to stay but it did. Harry was bouncing on top of Niall and swerving his hips in a circular motion until Niall couldn't take it anymore.  
"Harry, fuck!" He yelled as he dug his hands into Harry's thighs. He bucked his hips up to meet Harry halfway, resulting in many moans from his friend. He reached his climax and released himself into Harry, shuddering at the pleasure he felt. Harry quickly jumped off of him and ripped Niall's jeans from his legs. He picked Niall up bridal style and headed for the bedroom.  
He plopped Niall down on the bed and said with another smirk,  
"Now its my turn."

**Author's Note:**

> first publish on here !! head over to my wattpad (zayno93) and check out my narry story misled (self promo holla) xx


End file.
